


𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖘𝖊𝖍𝖔𝖔𝖉 𝕴𝖘 𝕹𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝕴𝖓 𝖂𝖔𝖗𝖉𝖘

by HecoHansen31



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Based Upon A Calvino's Tale, Curses, F/M, Kidnapping, Mention of Satanism, Mention of sex, michael is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: An elegant man come to your Academy to ask for girls that might help him with his house, each time ignoring you completely, but when you are the last one left a lot of revelations
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖘𝖊𝖍𝖔𝖔𝖉 𝕴𝖘 𝕹𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝕴𝖓 𝖂𝖔𝖗𝖉𝖘

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, lovelies!
> 
> So not too long ago I was talking with @guiltyfiend, commenting her beautiful creation, ‘Unhallowed Wretch’, and I got this idea from a Italo Calvino’s fable I read when I was younger (the quote itself which is ‘Falsehood Is Never In Word; but it is in things’ it is actually from him).
> 
> The story was about the devil punishing a few girls by cursing them and then one brilliant girl breaking this path and ending up defeating him.
> 
> I gave it a twist, although I have to admit that it isn’t my best work in the slightest, but I just loved the idea too much not to write it down (although it might be very WTF?).
> 
> I am also personally, maybe (since I don’t feel apprecciated in the other fandoms I am in) of making a few comebacks in this fandom, if any of you would like iit obviously!
> 
> So, please, if you want more, don’t forget to leave some kind of feedback I truly apprecciate it from the bottom of my heart and it’ll truly make my heart beat stronger and my fingers write faster!
> 
> Don’t ever ever forget to support your beloved writers with feedback, if you liked what they wrote!
> 
> Have a nice reading!

The first time the elegant man had come, he had wanted a girl that was quick with her hands for his laundry.

And in Robinchaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Girls, no hands were faster than yours to do the others’ laundry.

You woke up, every day, and did the laundry for your beloved friends and enemies, but with a smile on your face, waiting for an elegant man like the one that had come that day to whisk you away, from the gritty reality of the place where you had grown up all your life.

You were nothing more than an orphan taken in by the gentleness of Cordelia.

But soon you had pushed to be more like a slave to the other girls, not having anyone that could back you up or help you, although many liked pretending to be your friends when they needed you for their own chores or for when they needed your soft words of validation.

But when the elegantly-dressed man had asked the question, before you could have said anything, Madison, one of the most beautiful and spoiled girl of the Academy had raised her hand, as you stood there, not wanting to steal her moment and yet holding the sadness of not having been chosen in your heart.

The man took away Madison and you went on for a painful week with the knowledge that you could have changed everything but you had been too much of a coward to do anything.

‘That’s why you’ll for ever be stuck here’ mused Fiona, the decaying mother of your headmistress and benefactor.

She laughed at both your broken fates, as you bathed her, as one would do with a frail child, her forms already loosened and corrupted, leaving stains in your hands.

And a bad taste at the thought that she might have been right.

But then there was another occasion for you.

The same man came to the Academy again and this time you were able to spy on him longer, since the previous time you had been too scared and shy to take a proper look at him.

Not that you saw anything more than his clothes as your friends this time pushed you in the back again, but you caught a glimpse of something golden and angelic.

And again somebody else took your place, gentle and soft Misty Day, no bad intentions in her gaze, but genuine softness and you let her go this time because she had been the only one who had always fought for you when the others took advantage of you.

But again, your sole chance to change your destiny from unlucky servant-orphan to something else was gone again.

But there was something that bothered you.

The handsome man hadn’t said anything about Madison, and you knew that your friends had questioned him.

And when he had been too exasperated by your friends to hold his silence, he had blurted out with disappointment shining in his eyes that she was a terrible worker and after a week she had run away.

And although you could see what he had described as something Madison would have done, you couldn’t deny that the sole thought Madison having fled without even trying to go back to the Academy made you uneasy.

But she had always just wanted to explore the world.

So, when also Misty Day went missing too, and the beautiful man came another time, asking for somebody who could scrub his floors, you couldn’t deny that fear made your hand stand low as Zoe took your place, the girl having always been quite quiet in everything she did, and went along without protesting or annoyance.

This time, when questioned, the man said that Misty Day had chosen to live in the nature around his castle, taking care of the animals, something that again you could see the gentle woman do, but yet the words were strange and tasted weirdly to your ears.

Suddenly more and more girls went missing at the Academy, after the elegant man took them with himself for his own castle.

You heard Cordelia and Myrtle, her mentor, speaking about it, one night as you were moving around the small palace in search of clean towels for Fiona, her stomach not having held inside itself her dinner, but you slowed down your steps as you heard conspiratorial whispering.

‘… we are losing so many girls’ commented the red-haired witch, her tone heavy but sated by a big gulp of tea as she brought the mug to her lips ‘… soon we’ll have no one left but you and me’.

‘We can’t deny him anything, can we?’ Cordelia’s voice spoke of a regret, she couldn’t take back and it made your soul ache heavily with a knowledge that hadn’t yet settled in your mind, as it did in your chest.

But if there was anything that you knew was that you’d be the next one.

You were the only one left.

And when the handsome man came, he didn’t ask for a servant and neither a maid.

He asked for a bride.

And Cordelia brought you to him with her own veil over your face.

So, you didn’t see your husband till when he unveiled you, once you arrived at his palace, the enormity of it making your eyes wander through every nook of it, something making you unable to rest, but when your eyes reached his form, your heart finally eased itself up.

And you saw the most handsome man you had ever come across to.

Long blonde hair, elegantly raised in a low ponytail, laced with a soft ribbon of reddish satin, matching perfectly his elegant suit, which made his light eyes pop up perfectly and it brought some kind of magic to his diaphanous skin, so frail and yet everything in him ever looked more powerful.

He was quiet as he brought you inside and in the dining room, but he held your hand in his, a bit strongly for somebody like you, who had never been treated with such affection as his eyes wandered softly on your body, making you blush.

But when you reached your joined rooms, he told you everything.

He called himself Michael.

He was the lord of this palace.

And he spoke of how long he had waited for you.

‘My small diamond in the ashes’ he muttered softly as he hugged you close to himself, his head smelling softly the crook of your naked neck, as he carefully raised your hair to pass his hand through them, allowing you to do the same with him ‘… I have loved you from afar for so long’.

‘I never thought you noticed me’ you mumbled, unable to hold back your words ‘… you always chose others’.

‘Because they were just maids and servants’ he smiled at you as you came face to face with him ‘… but you are my equal, (Y/N), my wife’.

You had long forgotten the way your name sounded, but the way he spoke it just made you fall in his arms.

He was even more talkative in the morning.

‘You are the lady of this palace and you own everything inside of it…’ he explained softly, as he dragged an hand over your naked legs, in such a tantalizing temptation that you wondered what they could do to you between them ‘… but there are rooms you can’t visit, because they are old and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, my pearl”.

And he then leaned to the vase on your nightstand filled with colorful flowers, all your favorite ones, grabbing a soft white daisy, and gently tucking it in your hair with an expertise that made you giggle.

“… keep this on you at all time, to keep you safe” his words were soft, but they weren’t in any way comforting and you let yourself be swayed softly by a kiss on your forehead before he went away, leaving you alone, although you heard the uttering of small words and soft rustling as if the palace was inhabited by other presences.

Still you were attentive at what Michael had told you and a whole week passed as you respected Michael’s rules, the man always coming back to you each night, making sure to properly take care of you as he brushed your hair each night, whispering sweet words of love that had never been said to you.

But after a week, you were annoyed.

And if not sick of the rules, you were curious to see the palace so you went through its various rooms, although you were careful of the ones Michael told you not to visit, for the first few days and then curiosity caught the cat you were, and you stuck your nose where you shouldn’t have.

You found no one, and yet the palace seemed to have their own workers, since everything was shiny and clean whenever Michael returned and you tasted the sweetest meals cooked just for you.

That morning you hadn’t been able to stop yourself from wondering what truly was in the private wing Michael had warned you about, suggesting that some works were being done to it and it might be too old for you to walk there, but you hadn’t seen any people in a few long weeks.

And although your heart bloomed with love for Michael, you needed to see more people and new workers seemed like the type that you could entertain a small conversation with, one that would make you talk till your heart gave out.

And there was more to it.

Some night you’d hear the whispers of some voices.

Madison’s, Misty’s and Zoe’s.

And you’d wonder about whether Michael had told you the truth.

He might be loving you, but strangely you wondered whether this would have meant also that he was truthful to you, because many things around him were unclear and you weren’t sure that you could simply throw yourself blindly in the sweet routine you were learning to develop.

So, you woke up that day and decided to explore even more the castle.

But you laid down the flower Michael had threaded in your hair that night, feeling like bringing it with you would have been an utter betrayal to Michael.

What the heart doesn’t see, wouldn’t have hurt him.

You threaded carefully through the various rooms but as you came closer to the wing of the castle you had left unexplored, you couldn’t deny that it called to you desperately and as you moved you left your attention to safety outside of the room, finding every piece of furniture covered by blankets and your hands went to the nearest place you could find.

And they soon found themselves in front of a covered mirror.

The voices you had heard during the night intensified and your hands shifted onto the blanket throwing it down.

You expected to find your own figure reflected in it but the surface of the mirror was broken and from the wound on it a piercing black stain started.

But what got to you were the faces pushed against it.

They were various and pushed themselves tight against the mirror as if they were fishes trapped against an iced lake, the surface being so invisible that you were for a moment scared that they would have escaped the mirror’s hold.

But it wasn’t the sole problem.

The faces were of your friends.

Madison, Zoe and Misty stared at you down form the mirror, looking at you all sad.

But there was more to it, they sang a screeching sound as if they dragged their own nails against the surface of the glass, but soon she found out it was their own voices asking for you.

But you couldn’t satisfy them.

You were too scared.

You ran away and didn’t come back anytime soon, till it was lunch time and you remembered that the blanket now laid on the ground signaling a trace of your passage.

It wouldn’t have taken too much time for Michael to understand that you had disobeyed him and hadn’t he been hungry with you, he would have deemed a punishment necessary for your disobedience.

Cordelia and Myrtle always acted this way for any light disobedience of yours.

You tried to make courage come to you, assuring yourself that nothing had truly happened.

The whole atmosphere had just influenced your mind.

Nothing you had seen was real.

Everything was just a mistake.

A sad trick of your mind.

But when you came back to adjust the blanket the faces were still there.

But their atrocious song had drowned down.

“… please come to us, our sweet friends” they now pleaded desperately and you did come closer “… the lord of this palace did this to us, he told us not to roam freely on iere and we disobeyed him, but the truth is that he is monstrous… he is the devil”.

It must have been some trick of your mind, indeed.

You couldn’t believe what was in front of you.

But hadn’t Michael given you many reasons to doubt him?

And now you knew where all your friends truly were.

Michael had enchanted them in the mirror.

But there must have been some reason behind it.

They had said they had actually defeated his orders, something that definitely made them worthy of some kind of punishment because in the end it was what staying in the mirror meant…

And it almost seemed proper for them…

… for all your life they had all been mean and unfair to you, so you should have rejoiced about it.

But you couldn’t help but just think that you would have been the next.

You rushed to cover the blanket as your friend asked you to help free them.

‘Kill Michael and the curse will be destroyed’ they spoke sinfully in your ear, the words being a chant as you ran away, your hands trembling as you put the flower back in your hair once you returned to your room.

The soft thing being roughly burned in the places, a trace of your disobedience and Michael’s lies, you touched it, but you hid it well.

Michael didn’t notice anything as he walked in.

He didn’t notice the flower and neither the fear on your face at the revelation of what he truly was.

He didn’t notice as you slipped one of the knives on the dining table in your dress…

… as you tensed, meanwhile he brushed your hair and your gasps in bed were just for show and not anything more.

He didn’t even notice it as you got the knife, you had taken at dinner, out of your dress and tried to plunge it in his heart, meanwhile he slept peacefully.

But he did wake up as your knife was just a few centimeters from his chest.

‘You disobeyed me’ although you knew now he was the devil, his disappointment still hanged heavily on you and you couldn’t help but avoid meeting his eyes as your hands tried to dive deeper, but his grip was tight “… but fear not, I won’t punish you like God did with Eve, your curiosity makes your stronger”.

“… don’t say anything” you pleaded desperately, knowing that each moment you waited your willingness vanished “… you are a horrible man, you…”.

“I cherish you, (Y/N)” and it was the true, his lying tongue knew it “… I treat you better than anyone has ever, and those people, the one that I punished for their curiosity were there ones that mistreated you, weren’t they?”.

They were.

But you…

‘… it isn’t right what you are doing to them’ your hands were now fully trembling ‘… it isn’t right what you are’.

“Then it isn’t right what you also are” he spat back, and he raised himself up, pushing back carefully the knife, which clattered down your bed, as Michael came face to face with you “… I told you were my equal and you are it, in every conceivable way”.

Were… were you a monster?

Or was he just cunning?

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t feel it?” Michael’s eyes were now full of a desperate desire “… you wanted them closed off in the mirror as much as me… you are as cruel as me, you took a knife to kill me in our nuptial bed”.

His words were all treacherous and you couldn’t listen to them.

You weren’t a monster.

But you had known nothing but poverty all your life.

And now your belly was full and Michael saw you, for what you truly were.

“… you are your own shade of monster” Michael commented, as his lips were right on yours, in a small attempt to seal the deal “… you drink poison from my cup each night, my nails brush through your hair and you wear my horns in flowers each day”.

And suddenly the room shifted.

The whole place was now burning and yet nothing in it was meant to hurt you.

It was where you had always meant to stay.

And you leaned down to kiss Michael.

You sealed the deal.

And you threw yourself in the sweet damnation the handsome stranger had given to you.


End file.
